aliance
by kaichou-yukina
Summary: Lorsqu'un mariage arrangé vient troubler le couple le plus populaire de la residence miatre...toujours aussi doué pour les resumés


Kyoko Aoi attendait son fils et sa belle fille impatiament elle avait hate de retourner a la residence strawberry, que de souevnir de jeunesse meme si elle n'y etait resté que pour sa derniere année de lycée elle avait trouvé l'ecole somptueuse ,les cours parfait et les clubs si prenant.Il y avait juste quelquechose d'etrange ,quand elle etait venu le comportement de ses jeunes filles etaient terrriblement ambigu . Sa compagne de chambre qui était arrivé en meme temps qu'elle lui avait expliqué que la raison de ce comportement etait que leurs camarades etudiaient dans cette ecole depuis la maternelle et comme l'ecole n'etait pas mixte elle n'avait jamais pu beneficier de presence masculine .Enfin, sa petite fille n'avait fait une seule année comme elle ,la vieille dame esperait qu'elle n'avait pas été malmené apres tout elle etait si innocente ,si pur , elle n'etait encore jamais tombé amoureuse c'etait encore une enfant.Kyoko sortit de sa reverie en voyant arrivé shuya et naomi Aoi les parents de nagisa.

"Vous etes en retards..."

Le regard de la vieille dame se tourna alors vers deux jeunes garçons un d'eux etait son petit fils takumi Aoi et l'autre était un garçon élégant plein de noblesse avec un petit air superieur. Kyoko l'avait deja vu dans une des soirées mondaines de sa grande tante aiko c'etait jun akisawa .La famille Akisawa dirigeait une chaine de restaurant dans la region du kanto qui marchait tres bien tandis que la famille Aoi dirigeait 4 papeterie autour de Tokyo .la grand mere comprit tout de suite que si son fils avait fait venir ici Jun c'était qu'il souhaitait le marier a Nagisa.apres tout c'était un jeune homme tout a fait charmant ,Riche et tres beau.Il plairait a sa petite fille. Le petit groupe s'avança vers l'ecole d'un bon pas tandis que Nagisa dormait encore a point fermées.

residence miatre chambre de nagisa et Tamao

"Nagisa-chan revielle toi" s'ecria tamao en tirant les joues de sa compagne de chambre pour tenter de l'arracher au bras de morphée.Finalement Nagisa esquissa un leger"humph" avant de se lever encore a moitié endormi.

"5 minute 47 seconde !!!! Un record !!!!c'est la premiere fois qe tu te reveile aussi tot "

"tamao chan...pourquoi je me leve si tot ... le soleil vient a peine de se lever." grogna la jeune fille

"nagisa chan est tete en l'air C'est la visite anuelle des parents aujourd'hui.Il faut te preparer pour que tu sois encore plus joli que d'habitude,ça va etre difficile tu es tellement mignonne mais je suis sur que j'y arriverais."clama l'etudiante

"tamao chan..."souffla nagisa legerement rougissante .

Malgré le fait qu'elle sortait avec Shizuma ,tamao n'avait pas laché le morceau pour autant .Apres quelques jours ou son amie avait eu un passage a vide et ou la rousse s'inquietait beaucoup de son état , Elle avait clamé a qui voulait bien l'entendre que si Shizuma faisait un seul faux pas elle recuperait Nagisa ,qui se rendrait enfin compte qu'elle etait en faite son seul et unique amour -Ce qui avait valu a la jeune fille un regard noir de l'ex etoile et un toussotement de rokoujou.

Apres avoir passé une demi heure a pouponner nagisa .Tamao acccepta de liberer son amie pour qu'elle puisse se rendre dans le hall ou Amane et Hikari devait prononcer un discours.Shizuma devait etre avec elles puisque elle avait pour tache d'expliquer le protocole aux nouvelles Etoiles de la residence strawberry.Elle courut jusqu'au Hall pour rejoindre l'ex Etoile a qui elle voulait absolument presenter ses parents. Quand quelques jours plus tot elle lui avait annoncé ça Shizuma avait souri tendrement et lui avait glissé dans l'oreille "Je dois prendre ça comme une demande en mariage?".Nagisa était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et avait commencé a balbutié des explication tandis que sa petite amie continuait a se moquer gentiment d'elle. A cette pensée le visage de la rousse s'empourpra encore une fois .elle fut tiré de sa reverie par les cries de son petit frere qui hurlait son prenom.

"Nagisaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Takumi kun !!!"

Nagisa se precipita vers sa famille un grand sourire illuminant son visage.Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mere et en fit autant pour son frere et sa grand mere.Soudain elle s'aperçu de la presence de Jun et son visage s'empourpra legerement tandis qu'elle marmonait un mot d'excuse pour s'etre comporter d'un telle façons.

"ce n'est rien...vous avez été eloigné de votre famille il est normal qu'elle vous manque" repondit le jeune homme dans une legere courbette.

Nagisa lui sourit encore un peu génée,puis se tourna vers sa famille pour leur proposer de leur faire une visite de l'ecole quand Chikaharu apparut devant eux deviseagea Jun et demanda a la surprise de tous.

"Jun onee chan? que fais tu ici"

"Tu..tu le connais chikaharu chan?" s'etonna la rousse.

"Oui c'est mon grand frere ..."

"Mais vous n'avez pas le meme nom de famille" dit remarquer kyoko intrigué

"C'est parce que c'est ma demi soeur"expliqua l'interessé"Nous avons la meme Mère mais pas le meme pere."

Chikaharu se retourna alors vers nagisa un petit sourire au levres.

"Shizuma-sama est seule devant l'estrade ...tu devrais en profiter avant que rokoujou-sama te l'accapare une nouvelle fois.o"

les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rougeatre en balbutiant un remierciementa chikaharu.

"Shizuma-sama?" demanda Naomi intrigué par les paroles de la presidente de "le rim" et par la reaction que cette phrase avait suscité chez sa fille.

"hanazono Shizuma, la fille la plus populaire de l'ecole avec amane sama .Dans les derniers sondages elle a été nommé fille la plus sexy de la residence"expliqua la jeune fille

"hanazono...comme Hiroki Hanazono le celebre propriétaire d'"hanazoni and corp"??" s'ecria Shuya

"Oui c'est sa fille unique " repondit chikaharu" Allons la voir qu'en dites vous?"

La famille Aoi acquiesa et se dirigea vers l'estrade.


End file.
